Bakugan Storm
by storyteller316
Summary: Dan and Drago are back, but with them comes and old enemy.
1. Chapter 1: The return of a legend

A year has now passed since Dan left Bakugan City, and today is the start of an all comers tournament. But right now, outside the stadium is a figure wearing a black cloak.

"Looks like we mad it in time, huh partner?" said the figure as he held up a pyrus type Bakugan. Later inside the stadium everyone was cheering as the final battle of the day begun.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to get the final match of the day under way!" said the announcer. The entire stadium erupted in cheers; even Marucho and Shun were in the stands watching.

"Alright, without further ado, on the right side of the field is, Gunz Lazar," said the announcer as another loud eruption of cheers came from the crowed and Gunz took his spot.

"Looks like everyone's pumped for this battle," said Reptak as he appeared on Guntz's

shoulder.

"And on the other side is a cloaked man who has not given us a name," said the announcer with a confused face as he pointed to the man from earlier. However, unlike with Gunz no one cheered for this guy.

"Looks like the crowd has a favorite, huh Marucho?" asked Shun.

"Yes it does, but what I want to know is who that mystery guy is," said Marucho.

"Alright now, let's get things started, the cloaked brawler may throw down the first gait card," said the announcer. Without saying a word the caped brawler threw down a gate card.

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Sky Rader jump!" said the cloaked brawler as he threw out his pyrus Bakugan. When the Bakugan took its true form everyone was shocked to see Fusion Dragonoid.

"Hey, that's Drago," said Marucho as he and Shun stud up.

"Then that means that the guy with the cloak is," said Shun with a surprised face.

"I'm back everybody," said the cloaked man as he removed his cloak to reveal that he was in fact Dan Kuso.

"So you're finally back Kuso, let's go Reptak," said Gunz as he launched Reptak into the arena.

"It's been a while Drago," said Reptak.

"Sure has been friend, now don't hold back," said Drago. Meanwhile on New Vestroia, dark clouds appeared over a certain valley.

"We need energy," said robotic voice from the ground. Suddenly a bolt of black lighting shot at the ground.

"Ah, that's much better," said the voice as a robotic arm broke free of the ground. Simultaneously all over the universe alarms where going off. On Neathia, Captain Elright was running into the main thrown room.

"Queen Fabia, there's a problem on New Vestroia," said Elright as he ran up to the newly crowned Fabia, who was in her true form and sitting on the thrown.

"What?!" said a surprised Fabia. Meanwhile Gundalia had received the same alarm.

"Prime Minister Nurzak we just received a distress signal from New Vestroia," said Ren a he came running into a board room.

"I wander what it could be," said Nurzak. Even on Vestal the signal had been received.

"Master Spectra, a Vestal signal has been received by Neathia and Gundalia, its origins are from New Vestroia," said Gus as he turned to Spectra who was sitting at the captain's seat of his ship.

"Gus set a course for earth," said Spectra.

"Yes sure," said Gus. Meanwhile, back on earth at the Battle Brawlers HQ.

"I can't believe you're still this good after how long you have been gone, Dan," said Gunz as he sat on a couch.

"Yeah, and how come you didn't tell us you were coming back?" asked Marucho.

"Yeah Drago, I thought we were friends," said Radizen as he stud on a coffee table with Drago, Reptak, Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum.

"Sorry guys, but I wanted too surprise you, oh and sorry for being gone for so long," said Dan.

"Everyone, there's a problem," said Mira as she, Runo, and Julie ran into the room.

"Good to see things haven't changed much," said Drago with a sarcastic voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Bakugan Destroyers

Everyone has now gathered up in Mira's lab. When Roxtor noticed them he flew over to them and started to talk to them with a panicked voice.

"Nice to see you too Roxtor," said Drago with a laugh.

"Wait, you can understand him?!" asked a shocked Radizen.

"Just a little bit," said Drago.

"So, what's the problem this time around?" asked Dan.

"We just received a Vestal signal from New Vestroia," said Mira as she stud in front of a computer.

"Are the Vestals back on New Vestroia?" asked Marucho.

"No, this is actually an old signal from when we started to settle there," said Mira with an upset face.

"It's the Mechanical Bakugan," said Spectra as he walked into the room followed by a Gundalion girl and Neathion boy as well as Gus.

"Spectra," said Shun.

"It has been a while friends," said Spectra.

"Who are the two with you?" asked Gunz as he looked at the Gundalion and Neathion.

"I am Shairn Krawler, the sister of Ren Krawler," said the Gundalion with a slight bowl.

"And I am Dairian Sheen, the brother of Queen Fabia," said the Neathion who also bowled slightly.

"I thought Ren was an only child, and Fabia only had a sister," said Dan with a supriced look.

"My sisters just recently learnt that I was alive, they had thought I had been destroyed in the battle with Gundalia," said Dairian.

"And Ren learnt about me and the rest of our clan a few months ago, it turns out that Barodius had hidden us in a secret spot on Gundalia that was recently found," said Shairn.

"Makes since, he could then tell Ren that he was the last of his family so he could bend his mind even more," said Marucho.

"So what are these Mechanical Bakugan?" asked Gunz.

"They were robot Bakugan that the Vestals used when they tried to take over New Vestroia," said Dan.

"But I thought we destroyed all of them," said Drago.

"You did, but a dark lightning bolt reactivated seven of them," said Runo.

"And how do you know that's what happened?" asked Shun.

"Because I told her," said a Haos Bakugan as he appeared on her shoulder.

"Wait, is that you Aerogan?" asked Jaakor.

"Actually I go by the name Blitz Aerogan now," said Aerogan as he floated down to the table.

"So then you have evolved?" asked Drago.

"That is correct," said Aerogan.

"Oh, we almost forgot to introduce our partners," said Shairn as she held out a subterra attribute and Dairian held out a darkus Bakugan.

"Hey there, the names DustWing," said the subterra Bakugan as he opened up.

"And I'm Infinity Griffinoid, it is a pleasure to meet you," said the darkus Bakugan. The two then hovered down to the table.

"It's nice to meet you two," said Drago.

"Alright, now that we are all here there's a present I have for all of you," said Aerogan as he started to glow.

"Hey, if that is a new power then I want it too," said Helios as he floated toward them.

"Helios wait," said Vulcan as he flew after him. The light from Aerogan then engulfed them all, and when the light faded all of the Bakugan had transformed, they all now had golden markings on them.

"What is this?" asked Drago as he felt the new power surge through his body.

"I feel a surge of power in me," said Roxtor as he spun around.

"Whoa, Roxtor just talked," said Marucho.

"Hey I did, I can speak normal now," said Roxtor with a happy vocie.

"What have you done to us Aerogan?" asked Radizen.

"That light was the energy of the storm that brought the Mechanical Bakugan back, master Tigrerra gave it to me to give to all of you, and now you have evolved into Storm Bakugan," said Aerogan.

"That's cool," said Dan. All of a sudden the sky outside went dark as a giant portal opened and out came seven robotic Bakugan.

"People of earth, I am the leader of the Bakugan Destroyers, my name is Storm Hades," said the new darkus Hades who had gold markings on his body, as he and the some of the other Mechanical Bakugan landed on the ground as some flew above them, all of them had the same gold markings as Hades.


	3. Chapter 3: Storm vs Storm

After the Mechanical Bakugan had landed, Dan and the others came running out of their HQ.

"Let's do this guys, go Drago," said Dan as he threw Drago into the air.

"Stop them Radizen and Roxtor," said Marucho as he threw both of them.

"Keep everyone safe Reptak," said Gunz as he threw him into the sky.

"Same goes for you Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum," said Shun.

"You better not forget about us," said Spectra as he threw Helios, Gus threw Vulcan, and the others threw their bakugan into battle. When all of the Bakugan took their true forms it was shown that the golden markings on them from the evolution were in fact armor.

"So we meet again Drag," said Hades.

"And this time it seems that you have minds of your own, so what are you up to?" asked Drago.

"We want a world that we Mechanical Bakugan can call home," said Farbros.

"But before we do that, we will destroy the Bakugan and humans," said Altair as he started attacking with lasers.

"Ability activate, Storm Bubble!' said Marucho. Radizen then formed a giant bubble around the destroyers, which absorbed the attack.

"Do you honestly think that can stop us?" asked Hades as he let out an attack that busted right through the bubble.

"No way!" said Marucho.

"Don't worry we got this, double ability activate, Dragonic Shield plus Dragonic Blast," said Dan as Drago moved in front of the attack. A fire red barrier then came between him and the attack followed by a crimson blast from his mouth that went right through the barrier without breaking it.

"What?!" said Hades as Drago's attack headed straight for him.

"You shall not hurt Master Hades," said MAC Spider as he blocked the attack with his own body.

"You fool, I could have survived that," said Hades as he coot MAC Spider then throw him to the ground as if he didn't care about his team mate.

"Hades we have to retreat," said Dryoid as he opened a gate way.

"I know, but all of you be warned that we will return," said Hades as he and the others flew into the portal.

"We'll be waiting," said Drago with a confident voice. Meanwhile, in the Doom Dimension, Hades and the others were looking at MAC Spider's damage.

"I can fix him, but we can't upgrade him to get rid of the malfunction in his armor," said Macubass as he looked at MAC Spider.

"That's ok Macubass, all we need is him back up and running for my next plan," said Hades as schematics of something appeared in his right eye.


	4. Chapter 4: The return of old friends

After what happened on Earth with the Bakugan Destroyers, the Battle Brawlers and their friends decided to go to New Vestroia for some training.

"Ability activate, Wind Blade!" said Dan. Drago's wings suddenly started to glow.

"Take this," said Drago as he spun around and two silver blades shot out at a cliff side, breaking some of it apart.

"Nice shot bud," said Dan with a thumbs up.

"Hey Kuso, how about a fusion practice?" asked Gunz.

"Sounds good to me," said Dan. Both Drago and Reptak then fused to Aeroblitz, fusing their golden armors.

"Ability activate, Storm Cannon!" said both Gunz and Dan. Aeroblitz then let out a huge blast from his shoulder biased cannon, and in an instant a huge section of the cliff was gone.

"Nice shot," said Gunz. All of a sudden something fell down in front of the two humans creating a dust cloud.

"Hey, who's the wise guy that attacked me?" asked Jake Vallory as he stud up as the dust settled.

"Jake?!" said Dan in shook.

"Hm, hey Dan it's been a while," said Jake with a smile.

"Jake, are you alright?" asked Coredem as he came running up.

"I'm fine Coredem, but look at who I found," said Jake as he pointed at Dan.

"Wow, it's been a while Dan, Drago," said Coredem. Drago and Reptak then defused, back into their normal forms.

"Whoa, how did they do that?" asked Jake with a surprised face.

"It's a long story," said Dan with a smile. Later at the meeting point for everyone, Dan had told Jake about everything that happened since he left them.

"Whoa, that's a lot of bad things, and I can't believe that an enemy that old has come back," said Jake with a supriced face.

"Yeah, so do you mind coming back with us to help fight?" asked Dan.

"Sure I will, and wait until you see how powerful we have become," said Jake.

"Alright, now we have a new Brawler to help us," said Gunz. Marucho and the others then came running over a sand doom followed by some old friends.

"Hey Drago," said a surprised Dan.

"I see them Dan, but I can't believe it," said Drago as everyone ran up to them.

"We heard that you could use some help Drago," said Tigrerra.

"We want to help any way we can," said Skyress.

"Us and our Mechtogan," said Hydranoid.

"Wait, you all have Mechtogan?" asked Drago.

"It turns out that your old friends have been learning a lot of new tricks," said Spectra.

"And with Keith's help we can make battle suits for everyone, and upgrade the ability watches," said Mira.

"Alright then, let's go back to Earth and get to work," said Dan as everyone jumped into a portal.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion of the Brawlers

After returning home, the Battle Brawlers have been trying to reach their fellow members from all over the world and from other planets.

"Man, it's been to long, Gorem," said Julie with a giggly laugh as she held her old partner to her right cheek.

"Yes it has been, Julie," said Gorem in agreement.

"It's also been a while since I got to see you, Tigrerra," said Runo with a smile as she held her Bakugan in her hands.

"You are right about that Runo, and I like the new look," said Tigrerra as she moved to Runo's right shoulder. Dan and the others then came into the room from the one next to them.

"Hey, did you guys get a hold of everyone?" asked Julie.

"They're on my plane and on their way," said Marucho as he sat down on the couch.

"I wish I could have gotten on the plane for a ride," said Preyas as he and the others landed on the table.

"But Preyas you get air sick," said Elfin as she got in front of him.

"Now, now Elfin, Preyas is not to be blamed for his stomach," said Angelo, who then turned into Diablo.

"Oh come on Angelo, people are meant to be made fun of," said Diablo.

"I don't know why, but these guys remind me of some one," said Radizen who was on Marucho's shoulder.

"I have no clue at who that could be," said Marucho with an uneasy face.

"You know what, I didn't miss those four much," said Skyress.

"Neither did I," said Ingram.

"Master Marucho, we have reached our destination," said Kato over the intercom.

"Thanks Kato," said Marucho. A few minutes later up on the roof, Dan and the others were standing in front of the plain. When the door opened the first to come out was Alice Gehabich.

"Hey everyone, it's been a while," said Alice with a smile.

"It sure has been Alice," said Hydranoid as he flew over to her.

"Hi Hydranoid, you're looking good," said Alice still smiling. The next two people to come off the plane were Ace and Baron.

"Hey everyone," said Ace with no expression on his face.

"How have you been guys?" asked Baron with a big smile and wave.

"Looks like you have been keeping busy since we separated for our training," said Percival as he landed on Ace's shoulder.

"Hey Baron, how have things been?" asked Nemus as he bumped Baron's fist.

"Things have been going fine, Nemus," said Baron. Next came Linus, Rafe, and Paige off of the plane, in their true forms.

"Hey everyone," said Paige.

"Nice to see all of you again," said Rubanoid as he sat on Linus's shoulder.

"Nice to see you too Rubanoid," said Shun.

"Have you been staying out of trouble?" asked Marucho.

"He actually has been a great help on Neathia," said Linus. The final two were big surprises, both Fabia and Ren in their true forms.

"Hey everyone," said Ren.

"N, nice to see you all again," said Fabia, who was a little embarrassed to be in her true form in front of her friends.

"You too, but Fabia I think this is the first time we have seen you in your true form," said Dan.

"I thought I would show you before the agreement signing," said Fabia.

"What agreement signing?" asked Drago who was a bit confused.

"Both Gundalia and Neathia are going to sign a treaty with earth and Vestal," said Linehalt.

"And after the signing we are going to help each other with the furthering of our lifes," said Aranaut.

"That's cool," said Marucho.

"Yeah, and by the way, we would have been fine with seeing you in your true form at any time in the past, Fabia," said Dan.

"I knew you would have," said Fabia with a smile. Suddenly, an alert went off from Runo's watch.

"What is that, Runo?" asked Alice.

"It's an alert about the Bakugan Destroyers, they just appeared on a deserted island to the north," said Runo.

"Alright everyone, it's time to take these guys down once and for all," said Dan.

"Right," said everyone else. They all then boarded the plane and took off for the island.


	6. Chapter 6: The final battle part 1

"Alright guys, get ready for the landing," said Marucho as they approached the island. A laser suddenly hit one of their wings.

"Whoa, what just happened?" asked Baron as an alarm went off and they started jerking around.

"It appears that we have been hit by a laser, master Marucho," said Kato over the intercom.

"Ok, then we're going to plan B," said Marucho as he opened the door.

"Are we going to jump?" asked a worried Alice.

"It's the only way," said Dan as he grabbed Drago from his shoulder before he jumped out of the door.

"I'm right behind you Dan," said Baron as he followed.

"I expected Baron to go first, not Dan," said Ace before he jumped out followed by the others.

"Hey Kuso, how did you plan for us to land without parachutes?" asked Spectra as they all fell from the sky.

"Like this, Bakugan Brawl," said Dan as he through Drago, then landed on his shoulder when he took his true form.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Spectra. All of the brawlers then threw out there Bakugan, and landed on their shoulders.

"So you did come after us," said Hades as he and the others stud on the ground as Drago and the other Bakugan landed in front of them.

"That's right," said Drago.

"And this time around, all of you are going to the scrap heap," said Dan.

"But this time we have a new ability, go mechanical fusion," said Hades. The seven Mechanical Bakugan then fused into one giant robot.

"Whoa, I didn't realize they could do that," said Mira with a shocked face.

"It doesn't matter, we still have our heavy hitters," said Dan.

"That's correct Dan," said Drago. The two then summoned Zenthon, Zenthon Titan, and Dragonoid Destroyer.

"How did they summon a Mechtogan, a Titan, and a Destroyer all at once?" asked Aluze's voice from inside the fused robot.

"Our masters are strong enough to summon all three of us thanks to the latest evolution that Drago has gone through," Zenthon.

"And he's not the only one that can summon multiples," said Shun as he and the others summoned their Mechtogan and Titans.

"It's going to take more than that, ability activate, Elemental Storm," said the Bakugan Destroyer as a combo attack of all the Bakugan attributes shot out of his mouth.

"Ability activate, Great Barrier," said Dan. A giant red wall then surrounded everyone, but the shield did not last long and everyone was sent flying. All of the Bakugan were sent back to the other forms, except for Drago and his Mechtogan.

"So you and your Mechtogan survived that, Drago," said Macubass.

"But you won't be safe for long," said Hades. But before they could attack, Dan and his three partners were engulfed by a bright light, so bright that it made Dan and Drago close their eyes in order to protect them. When they opened their eyes the two saw nothing but a pure white space around them and the Mechtogan.

"What is this?" asked Dan.

"It has been a while Dan and Drago," said a female voice from the light.

"Wait, is that you Code Eve?" asked Drago.

"Yes, it is me Drago, we have brought you here because of your determination to fight," said Code Eve.

"Who is we?" asked Zenthon.

"She means that I'm here too," said another voice from behind them that got Drago's attention. When they all turned around they saw a ghostly form of Wavern floating in the white space.

"Wavern, how?" asked Drago.

"Did you forget Drago, I'm in the perfect core, and Code Eve and I are going to give you a new power," said Wavern. All of a sudden, a colorful light surrounded Drago and the three Mechtogan.

"Whoa, first time I've seen this during an evolution," said Dan as he shielded his eyes.

"That is because this is his final evolution, Drago is now Attribute Dragonoid," said Wavern as the light around Drago stopped and he was revealed to have all six attributes' colors.

"I feel an all new power surging in me," said Drago as he made a fist with his right hand.

"And your Mechtogan are now Attribute Mechtogan," said Code Eve. When the colorful light around the Mechtogan vanished, Dan noticed that their color scheme was the same as Drago's.

"I have so much power that my circuits are overheating," said Zenthon Titan.

"Now go back you four, and take care of those destroyers," said Wavern. Meanwhile in the real world, Dan and his partners had just re-appeared as the light faded.

"Whoa, what's with the new look?" asked Paige.

"Did Drago and his Mechtogan evolve?" asked Helios.

"We just can't catch up," said Hydranoid.

"It doesn't matter if you evolved or not, we will still defeat you, ability activate, Elemental Storm," said Hades.

"Ability activate, Tri-Shield," said Dan. A big triangle with the symbols for Pyrus, Haos, and Aquos, each in a corner, appeared before them and stopped the attack.

"That's not possible," said Macubass.

"Sorry, but you're the one who needs more power now," said Dan.


	7. Chapter 7: The final battle part 2

As the battle between the Brawlers and Destroyers started back up, Dan removed his jacket.

"Man this battle's getting hot, hey Drago, how about we step it up a notch?" said Dan with a smile.

"Go ahead Dan," said Drago.

"Wait, Kuso, what are you planning to do?" asked Gunz.

"Just watch and see, Mechtogan ability activate, Mecho Dragonoid Fusion," said Dan. All at once the Mechtogan jumped into the air, transforming into individual parts, Zenthon turned into the tail, Zenthon Titan turned into the head and neck, and Dragonoid Destroyer turned into the main body, arms, and legs. Next, the three fussed together, ones together a hatch opened in the head, which allowed Drago to jump in along with Dan.

"Alright Mecho Dragonoid, let's do this," said Drago.

"Do you really think you can beat us even with that robot?" asked Dryoid.

"Yes we do, ability activate, Elemental Blast," said Dan and Drago together. A rainbow colored light then shoot out at the Bakugan Destroyer.

"Nice try, but our shield can stop that attack easily," said Hades as a shield appeared around him and the others.

"Ability activate, Power Revers," said Dan. All of a sudden their original attack was reversed, but it also started to absorb Destroyer's shield.

"What, this is not possible," said MAC Spider.

"They're absorbing our energy?!" asked Hades.

"That's right, and we will keep it up until you're out of energy," said Drago. The destroyer then started to fall apart as each Mechanical Bakugan was drained of energy.

"How can this be, we had more power than them," said Hades as he lost the last of his energy. Mecho Dragonoid's attack then stopped as everyone else cheered for the victory.

"Way to go guys," said Marucho.

"Thanks Marucho," said Dan as Drago jumped out of Mecho Dragonoid as he vanished from sight.

"But why didn't you just destroy them?" asked Spectra.

"All they wanted was a home," said Dan.

"I can already tell what you're thinking Dan," said Mira with a smile.


	8. Epilogue

Many years have passed since Dan and Drago defeated the Bakugan Destroyers. Earth, Gundalia, Neathia, and Vestal have all signed a treaty and are now helping each other in technology and life. Mira and Spectra re-programed the Bakugan Destroyers and made hundreds to live on a faraway planet were they can't hurt anyone. As for Dan and the others, they have brought battles back to the entire world, and now a worldwide tournament has begun, and humans aren't the only ones allowed in. Oh, and before I forget, Dan and Runo have gotten a lot closer to each other, and is now an official couple. Now to all the battlers out there, I have one thing to say, Bakugan Brawl!


End file.
